User blog:Akrie/So Many Locked Cookies! Help!
There are a lot of Cookies you can play as in Cookie Run and many more will come in the near future. However, most of them are locked behind requirements! This will be a guide on how to unlock the Cookies. You COULD unlock them early with Crystals, but for an expectation of two or three Cookies it is not recommended. If you see a Cookie that has italicized ''requirements, it means that he or she is not in LINE Cookie Run yet. I have listed it here so you can prepare ahead of time and get ready for them when they are officially out in LINE! Cookies Unlocked at Start You will start the game as a Brave Cookie, which is a very basic Cookie with no remarkable qualities. It's a good idea to switch as soon as possible. Cookies Unlocked by Points Simply put, you just need to score points to unlock the Cookies! Keep in mind, however, that the '''points need to be gathered in one run'. You can't unlock Adventurer Cookie, for example, if you only get 1,500,000 points one run and 500,000 in another. It has to be in one run. To get points, just increase your Energy Boost and Jelly levels. It will allow you to run longer and gather more points. Certain Cookies, Pets and treasures can increase the points you get. Just experiment and have fun! Cookies Unlocked by # of Friends To unlock the above Cookies, you need to have a certain number of Friends. It may seem daunting, but don't despair. There are a lot of places where you can get LINE IDs - such as right on this site! Just leave your name in the most recent thread and people will add you! You can add them as well. Just be patient, and you will easily get all the Friends you need to unlock the Cookies. As an additional bonus, you also get Hearts which allows you to do a LOT of runs daily! Just be sure to Gift them and let the Gifts bounce back and forth for more Hearts! Cookies Unlocked by # of Cookies The first part is very simple. You just need to buy a certain number of Cookies to unlock the Cookie. For the fully upgraded Cookies, just fully upgrade Cookies. It's going to take a while, though! To make it easier on you, start working on C rank Cookies and work your way up. Cookies Unlocked by Owning a Specific Cookie To unlock the Cookies, all you need is a specific Cookie to already been unlocked (either normally or by Crystals). Cookies Unlocked by # of Pets This one is a little trickier. Pets require Crystals, and it will be likely you will gain duplicates of a pet if you try hatching a pet egg. Don't worry, if you get a duplicate, it will upgrade the pet for free! You may also get a free pet (or an upgrade) through Gifts Lucky Draw - but keep in mind it only gives you C and B rank pets (aside from Witty Dumbbell for some reason...). It's a good idea to buy one pet and fully upgrade it before you buy another. It will make the game give you a new pet because the ones you have are already fully upgraded. To make it easier on meeting the fully upgraded pets requirements, start working on the C rank pets and work your way up. Cookies Unlocked by Owning a Specific Pet Some Cookies requires you to own a specific pet. Sounds easy enough, especially if you've been playing the game a lot and have all the pets so far available in the game as it would only cost you 20 Crystals and the aforementioned Cookie is unlocked right away. This can be problematic, however, if you have begun playing the game, or don't play it too much as the pets you get from eggs are not always reliable in getting you what you want. You are going to need to figure out if it's worth the gamble spending 20 Crystals to get the pet you need or to just spend 119 Crystals to unlock the Cookie. I'm going to make it easy for you, however. *If you have 6 or more unowned pets, just buy the Cookie directly with Crystals. It would cost 120 Crystals to buy 6 pets, and you can buy a Cookie for just 119. You'd save a single Crystal that way. *If you have 4 or less unowned pets but you have the Coins to fully upgrade them all, buy the pets and level them up fully. Then buy the last pet to unlock the Cookie. This would only cost you 20~100 Crystals and you'd save 99~19, depending on how many pets you have left. *If you have 4 or less unowned pets but you do NOT have the Coins to fully upgrade them all, buy the Cookie directly for 119 Crystals. Or just do Coin Farming. Cookies Unlocked by # of Treasures You need to have a certain number of treasures to unlock the Cookies. Some Cookies require you to just have a certain number of treasures. However, some Cookies are a bit more flicky, as they will only count S rank treasures. You can get S rank treasures by fully upgrading S rank Pets. S rank Cookies will also give you S rank treasures if you fully upgrade them. You will frequently find tickets which will give you a free shot at a S rank treasure from finishing certain achievements or very rarely in Mystery Boxes. Alternatively, you can buy treasures with Crystals. It's 25 Crystals for a Supreme Treasure Chest which has a chance of giving you a S rank treasure, or 119 Crystals for 7 tries with the Big Set. For Cookies that requires you to fully upgrade your treasures - just fully upgrade your treasures; it doesn't matter what rank they are. Due to how the upgrading system works with treasures, it's a good idea to just buy up treasures for 5,000 coins a pop from Good Treasure Chest and fully upgrade them to save yourself coins. By the way, you're going to have to actually keep the +9 treasures for it to count. You can't just fully upgrade and then extract or sell them. You need to keep them. I hope you're ready to expand your treasure cabinet consistently to keep up with the increasing requirements! Cookies Unlocked by # of Evolved Treasures Some Cookies requires you to evolve your treasures. To make it easier on you, just evolve C rank treasures. Of course, some Cookies will only count S rank treasures, which can be a problem in itself and you may be better off just spending 119 Crystals to unlock the Cookie. : It takes 25 Crystals to have a chance at getting a S rank treasure, or 119 if you buy the 6+1 Big Set which has a guaranteed chance of giving you at least 3 S rank treasures. At the worst, for example, you would need to spend 476 Crystals just to get Cream Puff Cookie if you draw just 3 S rank treasures each time you open a 6+1 Big Set. To get Onion Cookie which requires 25 S rank treasures you'd need to spend 1,190 (!!) Crystals if you only get 3 S rank treasures from each 6+1 Big Set draw. Let's not even mention all the Coins and ingredients you'd need to get so you can evolve them. So if you do not have very many S rank treasures you can evolve (or at all) just spend 119 Crystals to unlock the Cookies to save yourself time and Crystals! Cookies Unlocked by Levels Just run a lot! If you want to make it easier on yourself, use the Double XP Boost. You can also use certain Cookies and treasures to increase your acquired XP, such as Bright Cookie and her Bright Cookie's Lollipop Bite treasure. A good combi to get a lot of XP is to use Alchemist Cookie with Coin Scale and Bright Cookie as a relay with treasures that increases XP gain. Alternatively, you can use Ginger Claus if you have him. He doesn't give as much XP as Bright Cookie (10% vs 12%), but he does have an additional bonus of increasing the coins at the end by 20%. If you do not have Ginger Claus or want more raw XP, stick with Bright Cookie but I would recommend Ginger Claus. The further you run, the more XP you gain. So don't give up so quick in your run! Just run as far as you can! If you have to buy a Cookie with Crystals, I would strongly recommend Angel Cookie. Her Magnetic Aura will be a godsend, and her treasure is very vital, and trying to reach level 30 to unlock her without her Magnetic Aura would just be a very slow, boring slog. Again, there are free Crystals you can obtain through the Secret Code page. Cookies Unlocked by Coins Do I really need to explain this? Just collect coins! Cheesecake Cookie or Mint Choco Cookie will make it easier for you if you have unlocked them (and you should!). Cookies Unlocked by Upgrades All you have to do is reach a certain level with upgrades to unlock the Cookies. If you need help with earning Coins, check out the Auto Farming page. Cookies Unlocked by Gathering All Mystery Jewels Simply put, just collect all Mystery Jewels in their stages! They are a rare drop from Mystery Boxes, however, and there are a ton of other prizes you will likely have to obtain before you finally win them. Just be patient and continue running, and one day you will luck out! Cookies Unlocked by Gathering All Special Items Some Cookies require you to collect enough of a specific item to be able to unlock it, and it can vary depending on the Cookie and item it needs. You will need to adapt your plans to be able to collect the items needed. Special Event Cookies You just need to meet certain objectives during certain events to obtain the Cookies before they leave. If you have missed your chance, they MAY be brought back again later down the road. That's a ton of Cookies, but many more will be released later down the road, so I will be updating this blog whenever they come out. Have fun runnin'! Category:Blog posts